


Kitten

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [130]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Ink Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony: HellWally feels sick but doesn't understand why.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to finally tread back into inky hell studio stories for this series more, since my co-writer and I fell back on these ones a bit.

~Unknown~

* * *

 

Wally felt sick. Not in the usual sickly disconnect his inky body usually brought him but a new kind. He’d been spending a lot of time in his hammock, sniffling and curled in on himself. His family told him that Boris did the same so it wasn’t all in his head. 

It had to have been days like this. Wally had a hard time comprehending the passage of time but Sammy and Henry’s facial hair had gotten long enough since Wally started feeling sick. 

Wally didn’t know why. He doubted ink creatures could get sick with colds and flus. But at least that’d be an explanation. Instead Wally had nothing. 

Then, after all this sickness, Wally felt a pain in his stomach. Intense and agonizing, worse than being torn apart by Alice and having to reform from the puddles again. Wally cried out, and blacked out. 

Upon waking again, he was on the floor, and everyone was standing around him looking worried. Wally looked around, confused. 

“What just happened?” Wally asked, noticing both the sickness and the pain were gone. And that his clothes had been removed. Wally would have blushed in embarrassment if this body could, even though it lacked attributes.

“We were going to ask you the same thing when you woke up, but…” Henry trailed off. 

“But what?”

The Projectionst cut in. 

“Son, have you being seeing anyone?”

“Uh, a little hard to date when most people in the studio want each other dead or to be left alone. Why do you ask?”

Everyone seemed worried, then Sammy stepped forward, holding something bundled in a blanket. A bundle that was moving.

The bundle was put in Wally’s arms before he could ask what was in it. So he didn’t question it and pulled the blankets around to see for himself what it was. 

And a tiny hand immediately grabbed the tip of his nose. Wally blinked in shock, as it was a tiny baby looking ink creature in his arms.

“What.” 

“You had it. I'll spare you the details but congratulations on your new parenthood. Now explain how it happened.” Sammy said, traces of worry in his eyes

Wally though was too speechless to answer him. He’d been pregnant. That’s what the sickness and pain had been. But how indeed? 

His new child let go of his nose, and then just simply stared at Wally, and then started purring. 

Well, that explained it. 

“I snuck out because I was bored, and there was this cat ink creature...” Wally explained. 

Henry looked up at The Projectionist. “Will you ever explain to me how ink creatures procreate?”

“It would only confuse you in this stage of your learning.”

“But its relevant now.”

Wally tuned them out and pulled more of the blanket off the baby, and two large cat ears stood up freed. The baby looked cat, something else, but not one bit of wolf. Odd.

The baby reached up again, this time touching Wally’s face. It purred louder. 

“Well, hello to you too, little kitten...Kitten.” It seemed a fitting name. “I’m Wally. Your papa.”

Little Kitten didn’t seem to understand the word but certainly the connection between them, and smiled a little, showing off sharp teeth. 

And Wally knew he’d love this child forever.


End file.
